


The Nest

by Grora



Category: funamusea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/F, First work and its NSFW woooo, Kinda turns dubcon at the end but that's also dubious so, Oral Sex, PWP, The buildup is very quick to get to the sin, this was a gift for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grora/pseuds/Grora
Summary: When a rogue Angel finds her way into the Underworld, Sin decides to have some fun with her....Shameless PWP of Sin x A Nameless Angel, pretty short and written for a friend!
Relationships: Sin/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Nest

Sin liked to think she was a reasonable woman. Polite, kind, so on and so forth. Her family adored her, the people of their world saw her as someone to rely on. She tended to use patience over violence or force, a rarity in the underworld she resided within.

But sometimes she liked to give into temptation.

She had found the Angel trying to sneak into her home, obviously there for some kind of action against her Devil. That certainly wouldn’t do. The easiest course would have been to give the Angel to Reficul, to let her deal with it. But Sin felt that maybe she could do something more fun with the little bird that had crept so eagerly into her nest.

That was what brought the blonde to the room where she had left the unconscious Angel. It’s what brought her to ponder what was to be done with a sleeping figure such as this. And it was certainly what brought her to the conclusion of fucking the Angel.

The Angel would be awoken with a start by the feeling of a lack of air and something in her mouth. She jolted in place, but found herself not able to move far, stuck by the serpent basically sitting on her. The feeling of something in her mouth and the lack of airflow on the other hand, was the tip of the demons cock as she shallowly thrusted it in. The Angel realized what was happening and began to struggle, though found herself unable to get too far, as the serpent had her pinned, and her legs were stuck together by the females tail coiled around them as well. She tried to shove the demon off, but found that Sin was a lot stronger than her form would suggest, since she didn’t budge at all. Either that or the Angel was more out of it than she thought from the air loss. Either way, she was stuck at the demons whim.

Sin continued to shallowly thrust for a few more moments before her movements began to speed up, and she allowed herself to press in deeper. The Angel below her continued to squirm and struggle, but this was for Sin’s pleasure, not hers. As Sins movements began to speed up she heard the Angel under her choke and sputter, but she didn’t relent. At the worst the female would pass out again, and in that case Sin would just stop and wait for her to wake once more, or just keep going regardless. It wasn’t like the Angel was likely to live long enough to see it back to her own world anyways once Sin let her go.

“Sorry for the rude awakening, little bird… I just couldn’t wait…” Sin hummed out, tone as composed as ever even as the Angel glared up at her. She was almost tempted to wipe the look off her face, but the blonde restrained herself. For now, anyways. Maybe just throwing the Angel out after this would be too hasty…. With that thought in mind the serpent began to subtly weave magic.

The Angel continued to struggle and squirm against the bindings, but found the more that the blondes cock drove down her throat the more she began to enjoy it. A feeling of disgust welled up in her to match the lust that was slowly building, and she had to wonder what about this was arousing to her. The answer didn’t come, but every new thrust of Sins cock began to replace her struggle with a burning need that was hard to ignore. She barely even realized when her struggles died down to nothing, or when she began to lap and suck on the cock in her mouth without prompting.

As the Angel began to service her properly Sin grinned, shallowly thrusting her hips a bit more. “Good girl.. Keep going…” the blonde praised, thrusting a bit harder. She was already growing close from the attentions, but she certainly was having a change of pace on just doing this then throwing the Angel to the wolves. They could have so much more fun together. “I’m going to cum, pet, make sure you take it all.” the serpent whispered, a moan of pleasure leaving her as her hips began to thrust more roughly.

Something about the comment sent a wave of alarm through the Angel, but before she could do much the blondes hands were wrapped around her head, keeping her pressed all the way down Sins cock as the demon came, filling her throat and mouth with it. A few struggling coughs escaped the Angel as it became too much, and when Sin finally pulled back there were tears in her eyes and cum dripping down her mouth. She felt a shudder go through her at the gaze on the serpents face, and she was unsure if it was lust, fear, or both.

After her orgasm Sin shifted to conceal her cock again, instead moving to brush hair from the Angels face, grinning. “Yes… I think we’ll have more fun together soon, little bird. You certainly are an interesting toy.” she noted, the edge of her tail brushing against the Angels now-wet arousal, causing a gasp and a flush of shame to cross the females face. Sin giggled at the reaction, shifting to release the Angel from her hold but also replacing her tail with a pair of chains, to keep the female from getting any ideas about running away. The Angel struggled once more, but realized that it was futile. Her gaze slowly traveled back up, slouching at the look on Sin’s face. “I’ll be back soon, dear. Don’t worry~” she encouraged with a coo, before shifting to head out the door, leaving the Angel to the silence and the conflicting mix between fear and arousal that was now overwhelming her.


End file.
